Monsters Inside of Me
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: I literally feel like my mind is destroying itself. It's sad because the biggest hazard I have to face now, is myself and those damn monsters living inside my head. T for future swearing, but that's it. No slash.


**This idea just sorta struck me last night, so I wrote it down in my journal and whelp, here I am now! Enjoy :)**

Kendall woke up to the sound of sniffling and muffled sobs coming from across his room at what appeared to be 5AM, considering the fact that the sky was a pinkish-orange hue. James and Carlos, who were sprawled out on sleeping bags stirred, but slept right through the noise. The blonde couldn't help but be curious and walk over to where Logan had fallen asleep.

He spotted a lump under the pile of quilts and blankets his friend had brought with him, so he shifted it and whispered softly, "Logan?" hoping he'd get a response. When the teen didn't answer, though, Kendall figured he was just hearing things...besides, Logan was in one of his best moods ever just a few hours ago; why would he be crying now if he was just so happy?

"Y-yeah?" Logan whimpered, turning to face the older boy, "Don't go!" He shouted when he realized that the blonde was heading back to his bed. Kendall didn't even have enough time to respond, because within the course of mere seconds, Logan was crying again; but not regular crying. It was more like heart-wrenching sobs, the ones where each tear hold a plethora of emotion. The kind that leaves you choking for air and sniffling for hours after it's done.

"What's wrong?" Kendall sprinted across his bedroom and right to his friend, who was now sat up, bawling into his hands, stopping every few seconds to hiccup and wipe his eyes.

James was woken up by the shriek, causing him to glance over at his two friends, "What the hell is going on?" He questioned, his voice still being thick from sleep, "It's 5AM!"

Carlos heard James' complaining and shot up quickly, looking around in a frenzy, "What's going on...what's going on...?!" He called out, still being partially asleep.

"Are you okay? You nearly gave me a heart attack! What's wrong?" Kendall tried again, now sitting next to Logan and rubbing comforting circles on his back.

Logan shook his head, "N-No." He managed to get out in between the waves of mourning.

"What happened; why are you crying then?"

"I-I..." Logan stopped and buried his face into the blonde's chest, crying harder.

James and Carlos were now fully awake and standing by the raven-haired-boy's feet and peering at Kendall who looked like he was about to burst into a full on panic attack.

"You what?" He said gently, knowing that if he began to freak out, he'd end up getting nowhere with this one-sided conversation.

"I-I...I don't k-know!" He blurted out in fear.

He then continued on to wipe his tears; but his face didn't stay dry for longer than a couple of seconds, as the moment his friends looked at him, he hung his head in shame causing the crying started up again.

"Shhh...um..." Kendall was so confused at that point, but he tried his best to calm the teen down, "It's okay...we're r-right here, Logan. Please stop crying, everything is alright."

"I-I can't!" He shouted back, "I-I can't s-stop c-crying."

"Should we get your mom?" Carlos finally spoke up.

"Yeah; I honestly don't know what to do..." Kendall nodded slightly.

"I'll go get her, you guys stay with Logan." Carlos decided.

The Latino made his way, blindly through the dark, until he got to the hallway and flicked on the light switch. He let out a small sigh of relief when he was able to see again, and then proceeded to Mama Knight's bedroom. Shyly, he knocked on the door, and waited to hear his friend's mother mumble, "Kenny?"

"N-No...it's Carlos, Mama Knight."

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She questioned, "Open the door."

"Logan's crying, but he doesn't know why." Carlos explained, "Kendall's trying to calm him down, but he won't stop."

The woman rolled out from her bed and slipped on her socks before following Carlos back into her son's bedroom. The area was pitch black with darkness, so she turned on the light and instantly spotted Kendall and Logan, sat in the corner of the room...the brunette quivering with sobs, and her son, holding him for comfort. James sat beside them, and held Logan's hand, but the boy continued to cry, completely ignoring the fact that Mama Knight had walked in.

"What's wrong, honey?" She approached the boy, who's tears slowed, along with his sniffling and racing heartbeat. He looked up at the woman and shook his head.

"I-I don't k-know." Logan whimpered, "I just woke up and...I-I felt this w-weird urge, l-like I had to c-cry."

"Okay." She put out a hand for the teen, helping him to stand, "Are you alright now?"

"I-I think." He used his long sweater sleeves to wipe his eyes.

"Why don't you go wash up your face, and take a deep breath, then come back here to get some more rest." She suggested.

Logan followed along with her suggestion, still being completely shaken up by the previous actions and events that went down. It actually felt as if his mind were to be destroying itself at that very moment...

**Thanks for reading :D **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


End file.
